An Explaination of Ra
by PinkWhirlWind
Summary: Quatre buys an artifact, a dangerous and coveted artifact. This ends up with the boys back in time and exploring Egypt looking for Ra. Duo is in remission for cancer. He and Heero are a couple. Trowa and Quatre are couple. Ra might be dangerous...
1. Chapter 1

The Explanation of Ra

The Explanation of Ra

by Nix Winter

Disclaimer: I don't own Duo and Heero, but I do like them a great deal.

Note: I've done a lot lately. Moved from Seattle to Michigan, found people I adore a great deal, went back to my publisher, put out a few books. I wickedly kinda like drafting stories in 1x2, or at least day-dreaming in 1x2. I promise to try to get a chapter of L2's Child out tomorrow or at least next week. I watched Mummies today though  This story is so going to end up being a Mummy story! 

One

"Oh my fucking god," Duo growled at a volume barely above a whisper. "Quatre, you have assassins in your house!"

The two of them pressed against the wall of the library. Duo slipped bullets into a six shooter, being careful of the hot barrel.

"Gangsters! Not assassins!" Quatre said, eyes wide, "It's not my fault the courts found their boss guilty!"

"What's that to do with you?" Duo checked over the closed up pistol, hoping there were more bullets around this place somewhere.

"I'm the one that ordered the crack down. I didn't want gangsters on my colony. I hired mercenary police."

Duo forced himself to stop grinding his teeth. "You hired a mercenary army to talk out organized crime, but you didn't put in a really good security system on your estate?"

"They're criminals. I didn't think they'd attack me directly," Quatre whispered. "Law enforcement is coming."

"You know, I seriously doubt that, Quatre. I really do. You don't think like a criminal at all."

"What does that mean? I don't think it would be good to think like a criminal," Quatre protested.

"If you did, we might not have a 20 of making it to dinner with Heero and Trowa tomorrow. I'd rather be a felon than dead." Duo aimed, shot a man entering the room from the other side. "I'd really like not to get shot. I promised Heero I wasn't going to get shot anymore! I quit Preventers so I didn't get shot anymore!"

"Well, I'm so fucking sorry," Quatre shouted back, "I didn't mean to get you shot at! I had other plans."

"Great." Sarcasm fueled Duo's next couple shots. "How many people do you think they have? I think they know where we are."

"I really am sorry," Quatre said. He grabbed Duo's wrist and light exploded around them both.

Disorientation, euphoria, lifted him around as if he floated in a pudding of the best drug ever. Duo turned slowly, his pistols floating away from him like small galaxies breaking away. "Shit. Quatre… I'd take shot over dead!"

"We're not dead," Quatre said. "We have to wait though. The trip won't complete until Heero and Trowa join us."

"What the fuck are you talking about," Duo tried to shout, his voice making visible ripples in the space between them.

"It was a surprise. Sleep, Duo, just wait. They'll find us!"

Trowa's face went cold steel. That he'd installed extra security, without explaining fully to his lover, was not something he felt the slightest guilt about. "There is a security breach at Quatre's."

"Hn," Heero said, ready to abandon his current information gathering mission because of the possibility of Duo being in danger. His arrangement with Preventers required Duo not to be endangered and he would accept missions which he could do in his own time, in the event that Duo might need him. Heero had always kept Duo's secrets, always would. The tumor had been reduced. The doctors said the chance of the tumor reoccurring were only one in a hundred, but that was too high a rate for Heero not to be available at a moment's notice. "ETA thirty minutes."


	2. Chapter 2

An Explaination of Ra 2

An Explanation of Ra 2

by Nix Winter

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. Look to Bandai for that.

"Holy Sheep," Duo screamed as the cold him, washing over him, through his clothes like they were made of good wishes. The ground hit him with righteous indignation and he rolled across dusty stone, hot like the colony was falling into the sun. "Sorry, son of a owwww!"

"Duo!" Heero called out, right before getting the breath knocked out of him in a hard gasp.

Patting the world around him, Duo found thick mostly smooth blocks, an angled wall, all in utter hot smothering darkness. "Heero?"

A small Preventer issued torch flashed on, sending a lance of light through the thick darkness. "What in the hell," Trowa said smoothly. "Quatre?"

"You found us!" The blond said, grinning as the spotlight hit him. "I knew you would."

"It took us two years," Trowa said, still smooth, but not very pleased. "While I am delighted to find that I have legal rights as your partner, I should like very much to have known about… this."

"Exactly," Heero said, sounding a great deal more intense than not very pleased, "What is this?"

"Well," Quatre said, "I found an artifact."

"We're gonna die of heat stroke," Duo said, the practical street rat. "Someone turn on the life support."

"You see," Quatre said, "There is no life support, Duo. We're in Egypt, in the 1920's, give or take."

"Egypt?" Duo asked, making a face in his turn in the spotlight. "Like home of flesh eating mummies and cat goddesses?"

"The mummies are just corpses," Heero said, voice calming as he talked to Duo. "How are you?"

"Dying of heat stroke. What are we in?"

"An undiscovered pyramid. At least it's not discovered now. No one knows what happened to it."

"Heat stroke," Duo said, and even the light wasn't on him, all of them knew he was making a face at Quatre.

"Time travel is not possible," Heero said. "We are on L4. The two of you have been in a temporal loop device. We have freed you now."

"If time travel's not possible, how can we have been in a temporal look device?" Quatre asked, sweet as poisoned tea. "Listen to me. I found this artifact. I think it's alien. Someone named Ra needs our help."

"Had it possibly occurred you that you might ask if people wanted to give help," Trowa asked, sounding much less calm. "Where did you get this artifact?"

"Won it in an auction," Quatre said, "On Ebay."

"That place is a gutter," Trowa snarled.

"You'd know one," Duo snapped back, coming to Quatre's defense.

"Here," Quatre said, pulling an object from his vest pocket. I couldn't have been bigger and a sonic grenade, but it glowed with blue light, peaceful and calm, and suddenly it was much cooler in the room. Slowly the light built up and they found themselves in a small crypt with a rather large sarcophagus. "See? I just knew how to build the door way. It came to me in a dream."

"Did you ever consider that might be a bad idea building shit that a mummy put in to your head while you slept," Duo asked, swaying slightly in the almost hypnotic pulses of the blue light.

"Well, no," Quatre said. "I knew it would be alright and we'd find healing."

"Nice," Duo said, the word losing volume as he pitched forward into Heero's arms.

"Heero," Trowa asked.

"He will be okay." More will than fact, but Heero pulled out a small hypo-spray from his utility vest pocket, set the dose with his thumb and applied it to Duo's throat. "He has not had his medicine in a long time. I don't know how he was affected by… this."

"Oh, my," Quatre said softly, taken aback.

Trowa reached out to touch his arm, a small touch, still angry, but not unloving. "Are we trapped in here?"

"No," Quatre said, holding the artifact in his fist and aiming at the blocked off entrance."

Heero had studied pyramids. He did not think there was much chance of dragging an unconscious and slightly claustrophobic Duo out easily.

In stead a projection of a bustling town flicked on the wall. People in old fashioned clothes moved through their lives. Cars that might have come out of do it yourself kits for all Heero knew putted along the narrow street sporadically. "It's Cairo," Quatre said, jumping through the projection.

Trowa and Heero looked grimly at each other. Heero gathered Duo up in his arms, and through the projection they went.


End file.
